Kidnapped by Leo Valdez
by justalittlenuts
Summary: A girl named Sarah goes to her bestfriend Annabeth's party and then...
1. Why did this happen?

_**It all started on a Friday right after I came back from Annabeth's birthday party.(A.N. This is if the war on Olympus never happened,but Frank,Hazel,Piper,Leo,and Jason came to Camp Half Blood.)**_

**"****Sarah please don't go" I heard Annabeth say as I got up."But it is getting late and I have to go back to my cabin" I said back .My mother is Demeter.I haven't ever seen her,but I have heard great things about her.I quickly escape the party and speed walk back to the cabin."Where have you been"Deena was our cabin was pretty laid back,but when it came to parties and me getting back late she was about as laid back as my dad on cleaning day."I was at Annabeth's party"I replied."Oh, okay well you might want to get to sleep"Deena said."I am going to take a walk.I'll be back in an hour"I said."But it's"Deena said.**

**I quickly walked out the door before she could finish her sentence.I walked to the lake and sat down.I thought I heard something,but when I turned around to look for someone no one was I kept staring at the ,someone grabbed me from behind.I started screaming but, the person put a cloth over my eyes got heavier and heavier until,I was out.**

**I woke up in an unfamilur room.I hear someone walking to the person opens the door.I see that the person is Leo kidnapped me?"I see you are awake Sarah"Leo says."Where am I"I ask."You are at my apartment"Leo replies."Why am I here"I ask him."Geez,so many questions Sarah"He says."Do you want breakfast"Leo asks.I slowly nod my head."Okay good because I though I was gonna have to eat all the pancakes I made"Leo says.I smile at that remark."Lets go downstairs to eat some breakfast"Leo says."Follow me to the kitchen Sarah"He walk to the kitchen,I ask him again"why did you kidnap me Leo?""Because ever since I saw you at Annabeth's party I was in love with you,I had to have you for myself"Leo said as he was getting a plate for me.I sat down at one of the bar loves me? I look down at my I do not think I am very attractive.I look up and see Leo staring at me."Why me?Why not one of those Aphrodite girls"I said."You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"Leo pauses for a ,says"thats why." We eat in gets up and sees I am done with my plate and puts it in the sink.**

**I stand up."What are we going to do today"I ask."I don't know what do you want to do"he asks me.I shrug my shoulders."I have some ideas"he also stands and pushes me againist the wall and starts kissing my neck.I try to push him off but I fail and just accept what is now has my arms pinned above my starts kissing my lips and lets go of my then puts his hands on my trys to remove my shirt but fails because I then fall on the picks me up and carries me on to his he lays me carefully on his bed and he starts sucking on my finds my sweet spot and I sucks more and then puts me on top of him."I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you Sarah"Leo hugs me and I say" Leo I can't breathe".He lets go and says a quick"sorry".**

**By this time it is need to make dinner.I have an idea."Hey you want to go back to Camp Half Blood to eat food,"I ask Leo."Sure"he said."Do you have a car or something"I ask."No but we can just walk to is right across the street"Leo said.I get my coat that I was wearing the night I got ,I wait for leave for camp.I am so exicted to see Annabeth,Percy,Jason,Piper,Thaila,Luke,Frank,Hazel,and Nico.I hope I can see Deena after what happened last arrive and I see Chiron pacing.I walk over to him and ask"what's wrong Chiron?""Oh you are back!Deena and I were getting worried"Chiron said happily.I smile then say" well I'm here now!""Well it is nice seeing you back at camp,the plants missed you"Chiron says."You too" I say.I see that Leo is still standing by the entrance and I walk over to him."Let's go get some food"I see Annabeth,Percy,Jason,Frank,Hazel,Piper,and and I separate I walk to Annabeth and Leo walks over to Jason."Sarah where were you Deena and I were so thought you ran away"Annabeth said."I tell you what happened later"I whisper."Okay"she whispered back.**

**I end up eating tomato basil was really good.I sat with told me about her party."We played Seven Minutes and I got Percy and we made out a lot it was so fun,last night I mean"I got a hamburger to talked more about the party for about 15 ,I decided to tell Annabeth about last went to my bedroom to talk."So first,I went back to my cabin and Deena and I talked for a ,I decided to go on a walk.I walked to the first I thought I heard ,someone came up behind me and kidnapped me"I looked at me like I had four ,she said"okay I beliveve you Sarah,but who kidnapped you?"I whispered"don't tell anyone but Leo kidnapped me.""But,why" Annabeth asked."I said he could have an Aphroite girls and he said you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"I said.**


	2. Anytime for a friend

_**It all started on a Friday right after I came back from Annabeth's birthday party.(A.N. This is if the war on Olympus never happened,but Frank,Hazel,Piper,Leo,and Jason came to Camp Half Blood.)**_

**"****Sarah please don't go" I heard **Annabeth** say as I got up."But it is getting late and I have to go back to my cabin" I said back .My mother is Demeter.I haven't ever seen her,but I have heard great things about her.I quickly escape the party and speed walk back to the cabin."Where have you been"Deena was our cabin was pretty laid back,but when it came to parties and me getting back late she was about as laid back as my dad on cleaning day."I was at Annabeth's party"I replied."Oh, okay well you might want to get to sleep"Deena said."I am going to take a walk.I'll be back in an hour"I said."But it's"Deena said.**

**I quickly walked out the door before she could finish her sentence.I walked to the lake and sat down.I thought I heard something,but when I turned around to look for someone no one was I kept staring at the ,someone grabbed me from behind.I started screaming but, the person put a cloth over my eyes got heavier and heavier until,I was out.**

**I woke up in an unfamilur room.I hear someone walking to the dothought person opens the door.I see that the person is kidnapped me?"I see you are awake Sarah"Leo says."Where am I"I ask."You are at my apartment"Leo replies."Why am I here"I ask him."Geez,so many questions Sarah"He says."Do you want breakfast"Leo asks.I slowly nod my head."Okay good because I though I was gonna have to eat all the pancakes I made"Leo says.I smile at that remark."Lets go downstairs to eat some breakfast"Leo says."Follow me to the kitchen Sarah"He walk to the kitchen,I ask him again"why did you kidnap me Leo?""Because ever since I saw you at Annabeth's party I was in love with you,I had to have you for myself"Leo said as he was getting a plate for me.I sat down at the loves me? I look down at meat lf I do not think I am very attractive.I look up and see Leo staring at me."Why me?Why not one of those Aphrodite girls"I said."You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"Leo pauses for a moment then says"thats why." We gets up and sees I am done with my plate and puts it in the sink.**

**I stand up."What are we going to do today"I ask."I don't know what do you want to do"he asks me.I shrug my shoulders."I have some ideas"he also stands and pushes me against the wall and starts kissing my neck.I try to push him off but I fail and just accept what is now has my arms pinned above my starts kissing my lips and let's go of my arms then puts his hands on my shirt and tries to remove my shirt but fails because I then fall on the ground. He picks me up and carries me on to his lays me carefully on his bed and he starts sucking on my neck and he finds my sweet sucks more and then puts me on top of him."I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you Sarah"Leo hugs me and I say" Leo I can't breathe".He lets go and says a quick"sorry".**

**By this time it is 5:49 and we need to make dinner.I have an idea."Hey Leo do you want to go back to Camp Half Blood to eat food,"I ask Leo."Sure"he said."Do you have a car or something"I ask."No,but we can just walk to is right across the street"Leo said.I get my coat that I was wearing the night I got kidnapped,I wait for Leo and we leave for camp.I am so excited to see Annabeth,Percy,Jason,Piper,Thalia,Luke,Frank,Hazel,and Nico.I hope I can see Deena after what happened last arrive and I see Chiron pacing.I walk over to him and ask"what's wrong Chiron?""Oh you are back!Deena and I were getting worried"Chiron said happily.I smile then say" well I'm here now!""Well it is nice seeing you back at camp,the plants missed you"Chiron says."You too" I say.I see that Leo is still standing by the entrance and I walk over to him."Let's go get some food"I see Annabeth,Percy,Jason,Frank,Hazel,Piper.I separate from Leo and I walk to Annabeth and Leo walks over to Jason."Sarah where were you Deena and I were so thought you ran away"Annabeth said."I tell you what happened later"I whisper."Okay"she whispered back.**

**I end up eating tomato basil soup and it was really good.I sat with told me about her party."We played Seven Minutes and I got Percy and we made out a lot it was so fun,last night I mean"Annabeth got a talked more about the party for about 15 minutes,I decided to tell Annabeth about last went to my bedroom to talk."So first,I went back to my cabin and Deena and I talked for a ,I decided to go on a walk.I walked to the I thought I heard someone came up behind me grabbed my waist and kidnapped me"Annabeth looked at me like I had four eyes then she said"okay I believe you Sarah,but who kidnapped you?"I whispered"don't tell anyone but Leo kidnapped me.""But,why" Annabeth asked."I said he could have an Aphrodite girl but he said you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"I said.**


End file.
